Devices that include electrochemical activity (sometimes referred to as electrochemical reactivity) find many uses. One use is in the monitoring of an analyte concentration level in a bio-fluid as part of health diagnostics. For example, an electrochemical analyte sensor may be employed for the monitoring of an analyte level (e.g., glucose level) in a patient's blood. Because conventional electrochemical analyte sensors may have relatively low sensitivity, a relatively large bio-fluid sample volume may be required in order to yield an accurate measurement of an analyte concentration level.
Another area of devices where electrochemical activity is of interest is in the area of electrochemical conversion devices (e.g., fuel cells and/or batteries, etc.).
Such conventional electrochemical devices (e.g., analyte sensors, fuel cells, batteries, etc.) may require the use of precious metals and/or may require wet processing steps, which may add significantly to the cost of manufacturing such devices.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide inexpensive electrochemical devices, which may have enhanced properties, such as electrochemical activity.